kenshin vs sephiroth
by confarron
Summary: cloud died do to a terrible disease but to make things worse sephiroth is back and now they most rely on the only person left who might have a chance to win the legendary battousi. please read and review t for violence
1. Chapter 1

Proluge.

Tifa and friends have recently had a hard time for their best friend and hero cloud Strife has fallen ill do to geostigma and has passed on the afterlife. That however was not the last to their problems for Sephiroth has returned. No one knows why or how he has returned but he is set on taking over the world. Tifa and friends even with their heart ache stood ready to defeat this enemy once again. Barret was the first to try and the first to die. Next to try was Vincent the strongest after cloud. They had a fierce battle destroying tifa and clouds home town. With the help of caos the battle was about even until the favor flowed in sephiroths favor leaving Vincent to the same fate as Barret. Cid tried but was not match for sephiroth Nanaki has also fallen to this monster. Evan Reev tried to use his machines to fight this monster to avenge his friends he also fell to his grave. Tifa and yuffie have tried many times to beat him but never been successful and have only lived do to yuffies ninja ability's to escape. As the two girls have given up all hope to beat him with cloud gone the only one to be able to fight sephirothe and have a chance to win they acquire a ray of light. They hear of a man with outrageous ability's even comparable to that of sephirothes. This man fought in a revolution in Japan. He had cross shaped scares on his left cheek and red hair. He was known as the legendary Battousi the man slayer. Now he being there only hope of victory they send him a message to ask for his help. They dident know if he would believe them for not many people know about sephiroth yet that is. And that is wear our story begins.

Battousi vs sephiroth.

Authors note please read and review tell me what you think. Um just to make some things easier in technology wise kenshin is living in modern times.

It was a warm day as kenshin woke up. He looked around the dojo and realized that Yahiko and Kaoru dono wear still sleeping like normal. He took in a deep breath of air as he smelled the air around him. He stopped for a feeling aroused deep within him for he felt today would be a day that would change his life but not only the life of his but that of those of his friends. He decided that it would be best if he started to do some things around the house before the other two awakened. He was knelt down doing the laundry as he heard Yahiko training in the dojo. He looked down and smiled for after the incident with shishio he had decided to finally pass down his style to Yahiko at the request of his master to not let the style die. Kenshin went back to the laundry when he heard a carriage pull up outside the dojo. His curiosity was obviously caught so he looked to see that it was the police chief. The chief had come out and gave a letter to kenshin saying it was very important. Kenshin read the letter as his mouth dropped in shock and his heart filled with sorrow as his feeling earlier had come true. "Kaoru dono this one would like to talk to you that he would!" Kaoru came out a few minutes later after kenshin called. Kenshin had already confirmed what he heard from the police chief. "Kaoru dono this one has received a letter from a girl named tifa dono from midgar. She says that there is an evil man there named sephiroth and he wishes to control the world. They also say he is far stronger then Shishio and the only one to ever beat him was a man named cloud and he has passed on and sephiroth has killed all their friends." Kaoru looked down for she knew kenshin would leave to help she wanted to cry for she was worried for kenshin but she didn't for she knew she had to be strong. She looked up to kenshin and looked him in the eyes as she said" and they want you to help them?" kenshin shook his head yes. " ok kenshin but only on one condition you take all of us this time and not just run off by your self." Kenshin looked up at her and shook his head yes even though he did not want to endanger Karou dono and the others but i knew I was only scared of one thing more than anything even shisio and that was… THE WRATH OF KAORU DONO! And that's the truth. That night Masou dono had arrived for a visit and as me, kaoru, sano, yahiko, and misao stood in the dojo I told them of the letter and they all very willingly excepted no told me that they wear coming as well. The next morning we all left Tokyo and headed for midgar. When we arrived we wear told in the letter that we would find them in sector eight at a place called the new 7th haven. After a while of searching we finally found the place. I looked over at Kaoru dono and took a deep breath. "Kaoru dono this one is nervous for some reason that he is."She smiled and looked at me" don't worry kenshin we are all hear to help you." Kenshin smiled and told me that it would be alright because they wear all with me. I then walked into the bar to see two young girls on about megumis age and the other to be about the age of Misao dono. The younger of the two jumped up and ran to me and grabbed my hand and looked very closely to this one's scares "YOUR KENSHIN THE BATOUSSI ARNT YOU!" "Yes this one is and..." I was cut off by a voice that I recognized to be none other then that of the leader of the 3rd of the shinshangumis saito. What he said angered all my friends except Kaoru dono for he said" Yeah the rooster head is sanoske the weasel girl is misao and the kid is little yahiko and the older girl is kaoru." The two girls nodded and the younger of the two seemed to be a ninja seemed full of energy same as that of misao dono." Nice to meet yeah the names yuffie and that's my friend tifa!" I smiled at the two friends. "This one is glad to meet you that he is. Yuffie dono and tifa dono." Yuffie blushed a little. "oh yuffie dono I must be in the presence of a gentleman." Yahiko started laughing hysterically. "Yeah right hahahaha if it doesn't come to fighting he's like a total nerd who can't do anything right!" "YAHIKO THAT IS VERY INSULTING TO THIS ONE THAT IT IS!" We all laughed a little. "Saito why are you hear?" "I came on police business." I nodded my head and walked over to wear Saito was sitting and we all sat and talked to each other about lots of things some about sephiroth about ourselves and about our pasts. I however didn't talk my past for some memories still haunted this one like that winter night. I noticed after a bit misou and yuffie left the group table and went by themselves and talked. They seemed to get along with each other very well being they had a lot in common like they were the same age they wear both ninjas and they acted a lot alike. After a few hours we all decided to go to sleep. Tifa dono is letting us all stay at her bar for a small way of thanking me and trying to help them. The next morning we all got up and Tifa dono was making us all a grand breakfast. Saito, Sano, Yahiko, and I wear all in a corner table drinking tea. Yahiko then leaned over and nudged me and whispered "hey kenshin do you think tifa can beater than kaoru?" we all got very worried for a second." Well yahiko she hasn't gone out of business so it couldn't be too bad right?" "Or they could just buy alcohol and not notice the bad taste." Sano said true as the three of us sat in a gloomy position. Then saito spoke up" well I already have a backup plane." All of us jumped up at hearing his plane for at this point we wear all hungry but not for kaoru's cooking. "It's simple I go across the street and order something good." We all went back to being depressed for we knew if any of us three did that we would be in trouble with Kaoru dono and we all knew how scary that was! A few minutes later Tifa dono brought out some food and we ate it together. It actually tasted pretty good. Then I heard Yahiko speak up" man Tifa this is good I never doubted that it would be bad!" me and sano snickered at his comment remembering the conversation we had just a little bit ago. While eating breakfast Kaoru dono said her and the rest of the girls would go shopping, sano and yahiko would check out some of the dojos in the area and saito had some police work he had to do so I would be alone today. I sat thinking about how I would be able to find this sephirothe ,that is until, I heard the voice of Tifa dono say" kenshin you won't be able to find sephiroth until he attacks so why don't you go sightseeing or something tomorrow? After all midgar is a big place." "All right Tifa dono this one shall. Thank you for the nice meal." I smiled as I sat up and walked away from the table.

Later that day.

All the others wear in town doing their thing as I walked around a place called sector 6. My attention was soon drawn to that of a women crying for help so I ran with sakabouto in hand to help. When this one got there I saw the young girl run behind me as I saw the man I knew to be none other than sephirothe. I knew it was him for his long silver hair and a sword that was for longer than him himself. I prepared a fighting stance and went to strike using to hittin Ryusoisan. (I know I probably spelled it wrong but it's the move right before the ultimate move.)To my great surprise he used a weird move called octaslash completely blocking my attack leaving me unconscious with holes in my body. When I awakened I was at Tifa donos bar in a bed. I got out and realized that I was upstairs so I went down to great my friends. When I got there I noticed that everyone was there. "KENSHIN YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!" I looked to see Kaoru dono standing there. I nodded yes and sat down and told them all what happened. I lokked down and closed my eyes as a million thoughts raced through my head until I heard old familiar voice saying "So my stupid pupil lost again." I turned to see the man who gave me all the skills I know. "MASTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HEAR?" he looked down and sighed as he pulled up a seat and sat down. "I was on vacation and I stopped at this bar for some sake and I haft to have the worst luck and meat you hear. This is why I stay on my mountain." I hear yuffie ask Yahiko about him and told her and tifa dono who he was as I filled him in on what has happened. "So I see my bakadeshi still cant do anything right." Master then let out a sigh as Yahiko walked up and pulled on his cloak. "Hey what are you thinking calling kenshin bakadeshi? He saved all Japan!" "Yeah Japan is a small country. Besides he had to Couse it's not like you could be able to with your lame style" thankfully Kaoru dono was no longer in the room for I knew she would be very mad at him calling her style lame. "What do you mean lame! We do the same style kenshin is teaching me!" he let out a small chuckle and looked down to his sake then looked up to yahiko with a grin on his face "Well if my bakadeshi is teaching you that means your my really stupid bakadeshi." Yahikos face was full of anger while everyone laughed. The first to stop was kenshin and nobody even noticed he never really did. He didn't for he was looking out the window at the sun and the birds but more importantly was deep in thought. His thoughts wear of the battle he had earlier with sephiroth and he lost so easily. He was starting to wonder if his attack was beat for he didn't try his best,or was it the fact that sephiroth is just that much stronger. His mind raced with all these thoughts and many more. Like if he would die fighting this man like so many others. If master would fight if he lost. He also started to wonder about this cloud fellow for what he knew of him it seemed that he was very familiar to him.

Chapter 1 the end

So what did you think please read and review! I promise I will update as soon as i get one good review or a favorite story/auther for I do not want to wast my time if no one will read it. I hope you enjoyed but above all else PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU HATE IT SOOOOOOOOO BAD YOU HATE ME WANT THIS STORY OFF HEAR AND WANT ME BAND! But please say it nicely constructive criticism welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading I know I had bad grammar and spelling on the last chapter but this one hopes to improve on that in this chapter that he does. Well please please please please please review!

Disclaimer. I don't own roruni kenshin or Final fantasy7

Chapter 2

Kenshin woke up and went down the stairs to see that the only one that was up was his master. So kenshin went over to the counter of the bar wear hiko sat and sat down beside him.

"Master what is the true reason for your coming here? I know it's not for going on vacation for if you liked to go on vacation you would have taken one a long time ago that you would have."

"Hmph I have my reasons which is none of your concerns. I'm leaving to go talk with an old friend here soon."

"I see. Will you be returning to this place soon?"

"I might."

And with that the huge master stood up and walked out of the building leaving a wondering kenshin to wear he was going. Kenshin then turned around and saw everyone else come down the stairs.

"Good morning everyone how are you this morning?"

they all said they wear good as they then began to discuss other things Misou and Yuffie went and talked about whatever teenage girls like to talk about tifa and karou began talking about a multitude of things and sano and yahiko started talking about the dojos they saw yesterday. Kenshin heard a noise and looked down to see that it was his stomach so he decided to ask Tifa dono if she cared that he used her kitchen to make everyone something to eat.

"Tifa dono do you care if I use your kitchen to make everyone some breakfast?"

"Uh sure do you think you can cook though?"

"Oh yes this one cooks all the time at home that he does."

A few hours later.

Everyone has had a wonderful breakfast and now they are out walking the streets looking for clues of some sort of their target sephirothe. We wear all walking down the road when out of the middle of no wear a groupd of thugs jumped out and demanded that we pay them all our money or they the third sword would kill all of us. Kenshin leaned over to Tifa dono andasked

"Who are these men?"

"You see Sephiroth has three groups of underlings called the three swords. Third is the weakest and one is the strongest."

Yahiko then spoke up and said

"Well, well if it isn't the weakest and most pathetic of the three groups. Well let a real man show you how its done."

Yuffie then spoke up and said

"Oh so who's fighting them is it sano or is it kenshin?"

Yahiko just got mad and said watch this as he then went forward and to tifa and yuffies great surprise effortlessly defeated the men. The same thought was running in their heads which was. If yahiko who is the weakest of the group and he was that strong maybe just maybe they had a shot at defeating sephiroth. Any way after the fight Tifa decided that she had to go back to the bar and get a few things done. Sano decided to go with her and help out.

At 7th heavon.

It was beginning to be twilight and there weren't any customers while sano and tifa worked hard to get dinner around for everyone when they got back. Tifa and sano then decided to have a break as they sat down in one of the booths they heard a machine coming closer and closer until…BOOOM!

a huge machine burst through the door and a few men followed.

"Oh no it's the second sword!"

Tifa yelled.

"Don't worry SANOSKE SAGURA HAS THIS ALL UNDERCONTROL!"

POW BOOM POW SMACK.

The second sword was strong but they wear nothing to sano ha even tifa could of probably dealt with them without much hassle. Now only one thing stood in the way that machine.

"Ha you are good but your fist can't defeat this machine."  
>Said the driver of the machine.<p>

"Oh yeah check out mastery of the two layers!"

BOOM!

Sanos attack dented it but he just couldn't break it. The machine then shoot a missile towards them. Sano grabbed tifa and dodged the attack.

"Darn it only if I had my Zanbato."

"What! You can use the zanbato ,sano?"  
>"Yeah I was actually a master with it."<p>

And with that Tifa said wait hear as she then ran off and sano continued to dodge missiles. Finally sano was out of places to run and figured this was the end. That is until he heard tifa say hear. He then looked to see her standing beside him handing a zanbato like sword.

"Thanks little missie."

Sano then used the huge sword and easily crushed the machine.

"Hey Tifa wear did you get a zanbato?"

"Actually that's called the buster sword and it belonged to cloud."

The bursting open of the door or what was left of it startled them as they turned to see misou and yuffie standing there.

"Whats wrong guys."  
>"Its Sephirothe we found him!"<p>

Chapter two the end.

Hey im really sorry about the shortness of the chapter and on how long it took to get updated but I promises that I will have the next chapter up soon and it will be much longer thanks. 


End file.
